


Family

by V_mum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After the Barrier, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Intent, True Pacifist Ending, anyway, heehhe, more of an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This… is the last time you will see this sunset, Sans.” You tell him seriously.<br/>He chuckled. “you’ve said that before, Frisk. And here we are.”<br/>“…I won’t see you again, Sans.” You say quietly.<br/>“Frisk.”<br/>“goodbye, Sans.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The sunset is beautiful. You watch it as Asgore talks about the future, the incoming future, monsters meeting humans.

“Frisk, I have something to ask you.”

You look at the tall King himself, looking away from the sun you’ve missed so much since going underground.

“Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?”

Such a simple question, he puts it so light. Like asking if you want a a cup of tea. But there is a gravity and weight and… _hope_ behind his words.

Asgore is a very hopeful man. You know his HoPe. You’ve seen his HP yourself.

Will you be the ambassador he hopes for?

You don’t even hesitate.

By the light of the setting sun, you nod. A soft, short, “Yes.” Just as you would answer if he really had asked you for tea, with so little ceremony, it doesn’t really feel official, even with the brilliant sunrise to frame it. But you know it’s official.

“YEAH! FRISK WILL BE OUR AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… I WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!” honestly, you have to agree. He will, and he sound so excited to do it.

“ILL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!” and near immediately, he takes off.

Maybe, you thing, a loud and excited walking skeleton is not the best way to introduce humans to monsters… that is your first thought as the ambassador.

“Welp.” Sans chuckles. He hasn’t yet pried his eyes from the sun in the sky and it hundreds of shades of warmth. You don’t blame him. “Someone’s gotta keep him from getting into trouble. See ya guys.”

… he goes the wrong way.

Then again, Sans always goes the wrong way and ends up right where he was going. You figure he might just beat Papyrus there with his short cuts, and he hasn’t even been on the surface for a few minutes.

“Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?” Undyne doesn’t know better, even by now. As if Sans would let Papyrus go wander into a city of humans like that? Sans loves his brother too much for that. “Papyrus! Wait!” she doesn’t seem any less excited herself, though.

“Hey, Undyne! Wait up!” Alphys speeding after her doesn’t surprise you in the least. It warms you just as much as the sunset.

There’s a long silence. It gets a touch tense, and you glance up at Toriel. She’s side eyeing Asgore pointedly. He finally tears his gaze away from the sun and sky and world he’s had to kill _children_ to reach.

He smiles awkwardly at her, “Whoops.” And shuffles and turns to her, “Uh, should I do something?”

Toriel quietly glares.

“…”

“Well, gotta go!” Asgore takes that cue and ducks off in the direction (most) everyone else took. He wastes no time getting out of there.

You smile briefly, watching the sun set. Toriel watches him leave. “It seems everyone is quite eager to set off.”

Like she hadn’t set Asgore running, you mentally giggle.

She still stands beside you and turns back to look at that sunset, but then to you. You turn to her as she asks, “Frisk…”

“You came from this world, right…?”

You nod, of course.

She looks off to the side, and you look up at her. her white fur glows with warm orange-yellow light. “So you must have a place to return to, do you not?”

Silence.

She looks back at you.

“What will you do now?”

You have two options here, you realize, looking up at her.

You could say, yes, and no. just like before.

Stay with her… or go somewhere else.

This wasn’t your first time in this place, this predicament. You knew that much.

You know you’ve always stayed with Toriel. She was, in one word, your mother.

You have caused her so much heart break. She always tried to be the best mother and you always tried to be happy.

Sometimes the cops came for you and you went back to your old family. Sometimes your old family took you themselves. Those times never lasted long. You always reset.

Sometimes you stayed with Toriel, but those were always bad. The time you go so sick, all Toriel could remember was how Chara got sick and died, and the doctors told Toriel you’d never leave the hospital again. The timelines where you had a panic attack and accidentally killed someone were some of the hardest.

You had hurt Toriel so much.

You couldn’t be her family this time.

You know that. You’ve known it since you woke up in the golden flowers this time.

“I have places to go.” You told her quietly.

You have a plan, this time. You will make everything perfect and it will stay that way.

“ah…”

You can smell the heartbreak.

“… I see.”

She turns away from you and looks back at the sunset, with a long, deep breath.

“…”

You wish you could tell her, that this is for your own good. You’ll be happy this way.

“Well, I hope that I am not keeping you.”

She walks away, but stops. For a long few heart beats, you look at her back. Oh, the burdens it has had to carry…

“Frisk.” She turns to look at you, sad and smiling, it hurts. You understand she’s engraving you into her memory how you look, what could- and will be- the last time she sees you. she smiles and you see she might cry. “’see you around’.”

She stares a bit longer, then, turns around. It takes her a few second to start walking again, and you turn back to look at the sunset as she speed walks off.

You watch the sun, inching under the horizon, breathing in, slow and calm, so you don’t lose your nerve. The time is drawing in.

“Hey, buddy.”

Oh. A little bit longer, then.

You turn to see Sans walking back up the path from the direction of everyone else.

He stands beside you, and you both watch the sun in silence until its set about half way down. the sky is turning more and more red.

“So, where ya gunna go this time, then? If not with Tori?”

“…”

His glowing white eyes don’t leave the sun.

“how long do you think you’ll let us live this time? Eh?”

“This… is the last time you will see this sunset, Sans.” You tell him seriously.

He chuckled. “you’ve said that before, Frisk. And here we are.”

The last time, you lived until Papyrus died from a human-on-monster violence. Sans had begged you to reset.

You don’t remind him. Because one less memory of his brother dying… Sans deserves that.

Either way. It made you realize.

As long as you were here, as long as you were around, there would always be another reset.

You had to put an end to them.

You had to let your family live.

“…I won’t see you again, Sans.” You say quietly.

“Sure you will, kid. Life is a surprise. Either I’ll see you in Snowdin, or we’ll cross paths up here.”

“…I won’t.” You repeat, one of your hands rests on his shoulder.

He’s looking at you, strangely.

“Don’t do anything… stupid, kiddo.”

You chuckled quietly.

“You know as well as I do that by now Papyrus has riled Undyne up and they’ll go see the humans soon. You should be there with them, Sans.”

“you never told me where your going.”

“…vacation.”

“kid like you doesn’t know how to take a break like that, Frisk.”

“…”

“Kid, please. Come back with your family. Tori? Fluffybuns? Undies? Alph? Pap?”

He’s just saying names to try and get you to stay. ‘Think about them’.

Except you are.

You’re thinking about them. All of them. Everyone. Him, too.

“You should be with your brother the first time you see the stars, Sans.” Is all you give him, quietly, watching the red start to turn dark.

“You and I both know I made a promise to a certain funny old lady.” He reminded you. “I'm going to watch your back.”

“Sans…”

“Frisk.”

“goodbye, Sans.”

You move one foot in the direction of the sheer cliff face, the sharp drop within reach.

Two arms wrap around you hard.

“Please don’t give up like this, kid. Please. Please.”

“I'm not giving up, Sans. I'm getting out of the way.”

“Kid, kiddo, this is-”

“This is the only way to stop them. Resets. Just let me stop so you and everyone-”

“Can what, Frisk? Do you think there’s a happy ending this way? You think Tori’s gunna survive this, loosing another kid? You think Asgore can make peace with the humans with his Diplomat dead?  You think any of us will just live and have a happy life, them not knowing were you are? Me knowing- knowing you did _this_?”

You’re crying. “I just want- want to stop. I don’t want to wake up and everyone is killing me again, Sans. I don’t want to wake up again to Flowey waiting for me in the dark. I don’t want to be in the golden hall again, going to face Asgore. I want everyone to have the life under the sun, the life they _want_.”

He turns you around in his arms and holds you tight as you bury your face in his chest.

“The life we want is the surface with _Frisk_. Kid, we’re your family. If your old one comes around on you, don’t reset, we’ll get you back, you just have to give as time. If you get sick, that’s okay, that’s life, we’ll still be here for you. Just live with us, Frisk. Your just a kid, life will never be perfect.”

You hold him tight and sob.

Okay, then.

One more life above the surface. Full throttle, let’s see how life goes?

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably terrible lmao i was experimenting with something excuse me


End file.
